Basic Gameplay
Guide Rating: ''These images are to help players who may have questions about certain functions.'' 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 7.jpg 14.jpg Important Things In case you didn't catch much in the slideshow, below are the important icons you will encounter in the game play of IMO: The World of Magic; ---- The HP bar will show how many health points (HP) you have (The orange shows the amount of HP you have along with numbers). Once you run out of HP, your character may die. ---- The MP bar will show how many mana points (MP) you have (The blue shows the amount of MP you have along with numbers). Once you run out of MP, you may not use a skill that uses MPuntil sufficient mp is regenerated. ---- The Diamond will show how many crystal points you have. Crystal points are used by warriors/rangers to use most skills. ---- The "BLOCK!" means that your foe or you blocked an attack. This means you weren't hurt by an attack and or vice-versa. Block is usually luck, not having better armor or xp. ---- The "MISS!" means that your foe or you missed an attack. This means that if you tried to attack someone and you missed, your foe won't be hurt and or vice-versa. Miss may imply that the foe is higher lvl than you, or has better armor, it is best to refrain from further attack if you see more misses than numbers. ---- The yellow number that appears over a foe means that you successfully attacked the foe and that they took damage equal to the number shown. ---- The red number that appears over your character means that a foe successfully attacked you and that you took damage equal to the number shown. ---- The green number and the plus sign that appears over anyone's character means that the person has just been healed by a magician (It will also be green with a plus sign if you are the person being healed and if it is a critical heal then it should be red). ---- The "CRITICAL!" and the number underneath it means that the foe or you got hurt with a lucky move and that the move may have done more damage than usual on you or the foe. ---- The quick slot is a slot that can be slid up and down. This is where you put the moves you want to use and or put other items for easy access. ---- The "?" over an NPC's head means that there are multiple quests you may do for them. They will always give you a reward for completing a quest. ---- The EXP bar will show you how much EXP you need to reach the next level. You must gain 100% to level up.(Exact values of exp point you have/need to level up can be found in the menu on your character page.) ---- The "LV" shows the level of your character with a corresponding number next to it. ---- The oval shaped icon shows you the name of the monster, NPC, or person. It will show you how much life the foe or friend has before it's fainting point. If it is a monster it is showing, it will show the difficulty of it by displaying the name in a certain color for each difficulty(See IMO EXP Gain). How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Misc Category:Guide Category:Help